StuG IV
|prereq = None |production_struc = Sturm Armory |primary_weapon = 7.5 cm StuK 40 L/48 |secondary_weapon = 7.92 mm Maschinengewehr 42 |health = |armor = Medium |speed = 6 m/s |abilities = |upgrades = }} The Stug IV or StuG IV is an Axis heavy vehicle unit that is featured in Company of Heroes. Overview The Stug IV, an abbreviation of Sturmgeschütz IV, is an assault gun, a type of self-propelled artillery. It was developed by a leading branch of the Sturmartillerie ''(Assault Artillery) and tasked with close fire support of infantry and tanks. Its original role was to provide close infantry support, destroying bunkers, infantry garrisoned in buildings, and pillboxes, but was later proven to be an effective tank killer. The StuG IV is an Allied commander's worst nightmare. Built on the chassis of a standard Panzer IV and armed with a 75mm StuK 40 L/48 gun housed in a casemate instead of a turret, it is the earliest heavy vehicle that can be deployed by the Axis. More reliable and cost effective than the lightly armored SdKfz 234 Armoured Car, this vehicle takes up only four population, making it one of the cheapest tanks in the game. It can be deployed onto the battlefield long before Allied players are capable of producing heavy vehicles of their own. Serving as a close infantry heavy support vehicle, the StuG IV's 75mm StuK 40 L/48 gun is highly effective against tanks, armoured vehicles, buildings, and fortified position such as machine Gun Emplacements. Its slow rate of fire and limited area of effect means it is not designed as an anti-infantry vehicle. However, it still possesses heavy armor that is immune to light weapons and, if upgraded to a second level of veterancy, it can be armed with an MG42 light machine gun, in addition to supplementary armour to protect its flanks. The low silhouette and highly sloped armor of this tank can provide surprisingly good deflection of incoming rounds, deflecting even some of the highest powered AT guns in the game on occasion, effectively increasing the lifespan and retreat potential of the StuG IV. Because it costs less than other heavy panzer units, and its population cap footprint is very small in comparison to other heavy vehicles, a common Axis strategy is to deploy the StuG IV in large numbers to overwhelm enemy positions as a massive assault gun formation proves to be highly effective against tanks such as the M4 Sherman, Cromwell Tank, and the Sherman Firefly. It is best supported with Stormtrooper or Grenadier squads. Choosing the Blitzkrieg Doctrine can also allow an Axis player to access the Blitzkrieg assault ability, which increases its effectiveness. Weapons 75mm StuK 40 L/48 The StuG IV's main weapon is the 75mm StuK 40 L/48. Every single hit of it drains up to 87.5 health and reloads within only 7 seconds. It has a normal range of a maximum of 40 meters, 5 meters beyond tank's sight range. Penetration and accuracy is a little lower on the maximum range, but this effect isn't significant. Penetration values against medium allied tanks are good. Against Cromwell tanks, every shot will penetrate armor. Against the M4 Sherman, there is a 75% chance of penetrating his armor, not to mention about 50% damage bonus, which makes the StuG IV tough opponent. However, this cannon lacks good penetration against heavier targets. The chance of penetrating M26 Pershing tank's armor, the heaviest armor available for allies, is only 55%. Against the Churchill Tank - 58%. Accuracy against infantry is only 40%, so it isn't good anti-infantry weapon. The StuG IV still will be able to hit the target sometimes, and whole vehicle is immune to small-arms, as mentioned above. 7.92 mm Maschinengewehr 42 The StuG IV's secondary weapon is Maschinengewehr 42. This weapon is placed on the top of the turret. It is unmanned, and becomes operable only when the second level of Tank veterancy from Kampfkraft Centre has been researched. Every single hit of it drains up to 5 health. Damage against most infantry units is reduced. This weapon fires from 15 to 30 bullets per burst. 7 or 8 bursts can be fired before weapon must be reloaded, which takes 6 seconds. At 20 meters, each bullet has a 45% chance to hit the target. At its maximum range of 35 meters, each bullet has only a 20% chance. Accuracy is reduced if target is moving. It is worth noting however that accuracy is increased with the number of enemy soldiers in weapon's arc of fire. Thanks to rapid fire properties of this weapon, damage output is high enough to provide good anti-infantry defense and sometimes can even suppress infantry units effectively. Veterancy The StuG IV receive veterancy through researching' Tank Veterancy Upgrades''' in Kampfkraft Center. Every tank, which is already on the battlefield, or will be built, receive proper upgrades. Veterancy upgrades icreasing not only his defensive abilities, but also offensive: Tactics It has a turret-less chassis, meaning it must move with its treads to move the turret. Although it can move the turret to a certain degree of arc, it must move if the target is behind it. Have infantry cover its flanks to avoid unnecessary casualties on the field. Use it to spearhead attacks on the enemy flanks and break their formations. If there are nearby anti-tank guns in the field, have its escorts attack the target before advancing. Always guard its rear armor - it is a weak spot for every tank, especially this one because it has no turret. Stug IV appearance in early stage will force most Allies player to go for the cheaper anti-tank gun. Exploit this weakness by using Wehrmacht's superior infantry units to take out your opponent's anti-tank gun while your Stug IV pounds your opponent's infantry and vehicles. In the new patch the StuG has lost its accuracy against infantry so do not shoot at them if they aren't crowded together. StuGs are surprisingly good against the Sherman despite being turretless and a well microed or vetted StuG can beat a non-vetted Sherman. Weaknesses Although immune to small-arms fire and capable of fighting with enemy tanks, the StuG IV will lose its advantage if the Allies manage to obtain upgrades for their armored forces. A Sherman upgraded with the 76 mm M1A1 cannon can reliably pierce its frontal armor--the same as the British Sherman Firefly's OQF 17 Pounder main gun. Because of the lack of turret and low speed, the StuG IV can be outmaneuvered by more agile tanks, like the M10 Tank Destroyer, or surrounded by enemy infantry. For the above reasons, the StuG should be always supported by other units. Also due to its slow reload time and bad capabilities against infantry, always support it against anti-tank guns which can easily destroy a StuG if not taken care of properly. Against enemy infantry equipped with anti-tank launchers, the StuG will have the upper hand - provided that they only hit its frontal armor. The only weapons which can penetrate its armor reliably are the Airborne infantry's M18 Recoilless Rifles, and Panzerschrecks, if it has been obtained by enemy forces. But in comparison to other armored vehicles the StuG's durability isn't so high, so do what you can to keep this vehicle in good shape. Variants The StuH 42 (available to axis commanders only via the Blitzkrieg Doctrine) is the only available variant in the game. Unlike the StuG IV which is an assault gun that can combat other tanks, it is a dedicated howitzer, designed to serve its function as a Close Infantry Heavy Support Vehicle. StuH 42 is armed with the 105mm FH18 howitzer that fires HE Rounds, which pack more firepower against buildings, base structures, and light to medium vehicles and infantry than the regular StuG, but the StuH 42 low velocity howitzer lacks the Anti-tank capability to combat heavily armored tanks. Besides its main gun, in terms of speed, mobility, and armor protection it is virtually the same as the StuG IV Quotes After destroying enemy unit: When damaged, in battle: Gallery 12.jpg Index.jpg Real stug.jpg|A StuG IV in real life. Stug.jpg StugIV with side skirts.jpg|StuG IV equipped with armored skirts and a MG42 gunner. Category:Wehrmacht Units